The present disclosure relates to drones or unmanned aircraft systems (UAS). More particularly, it relates to rotary propeller drones with integrated or on board power storage, for example integrated into the propeller.
UASs or drones are remotely piloted or self-piloted aircraft that can carry various items, such as cameras, sensors, communications equipment, etc. Drones can vary greatly in terms of size and complexity. More recently, small and even miniature sized drones have been devised. Regardless of size, drones generally include a propulsion system, a power source for powering the propulsion system, a steering mechanism, a controller including a remote communication system, and a frame maintaining all other components.
For a very small drone to be functional, all components are desirably lightweight. While the propulsion systems can vary, for lightweight applications, a helicopter or rotary propeller system is conventionally employed. The propeller itself is driven or rotated by an electric motor. In some instances, a conventional single or mono-rotor provides adequate lift. However, to reduce an overall footprint of the drone while increasing lift (and steering), other small-sized drones include multiple propellers or rotors, each with its own dedicated electric motor (or other power generator), such as banana-type twin-rotors, counter-rotating coaxial rotors, quadcopter or quadrotors (four fixed-pitch rotors), etc. One example of a miniature drone incorporating the quadcopter design is the “Crazyflie” nano quadcopter available from Bitcraze AB.
While existing small or miniature sized drones have been well received and continue to evolve, the over-riding requirement for very lightweight components has rendered these drones to be viewed as toys. While hobbyists no doubt enjoy assembling and flying the small aircraft, the drones cannot achieve appreciable flying heights and cannot stay airborne for an extended length of time. A primary design constraint giving rise to these limitations is the size and/or weight of the power source powering the motor. With very small drones, battery-powered electric motors are typically employed. The battery occupies a substantial area (relative to a size of the drone as a whole), and is relatively heavy. If a smaller and/or lighter battery is utilized, the flying time and available altitudes are even further reduced.
In light of the above, a need exists for improved power storage devices useful, for example, with rotatory propeller drones and other rotary devices.